


No Way!!

by LostAtSeaz



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Comedy, Forehead Kisses, Ikari Shinji Plays the Cello, Kaworu just wants a kiss from Shinji, Kissing, M/M, Manga Nagisa Kaworu, Neon Genesis Evangelion Manga, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Understanding, no smut because they're children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAtSeaz/pseuds/LostAtSeaz
Summary: Kaworu just wants a kiss from his beloved Shinji but gets rejected everytime, he needs advice.
Relationships: Ayanami Rei/Makinami Mari Illustrious/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Kaji Ryouji/Katsuragi Misato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	No Way!!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 (Try 1)  
> Kaworu kisses Shinji, things don't go out as planned.

“No way!” 

“Awe come on Shinji-Kun, just one?” Kaworu pointed to his cheek, “Just one?”

“No, you can take my hand though.” Shinji said, pointing to his right hand with a sick sadistic smile on his face.

“Ooh! Can do!” Kaworu took Shinji's hand in a flash and pressed a gentle soft kiss to it.

Shinji erupted like a volcano, his face was red like lava and he felt his stomach flutter and swish with trespassing butterflies.

Instead of returning the favor, Shinji slapped the living hell out of Nagisa Kaworu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming shortly


End file.
